Returned to the Underground
by Little Farie
Summary: Sarah ran The Labyrinth. She defeated Jareth and won back her brothers freedom. She’d won and there was nothing Jareth could do to reach her now. She’d never say those deceptively harmless words again! She’d won… or had she? Jar/Sar


**Disclaimer: **I in no way own The Labyrinth or the characters mentioned in the movie… but I do wish that I owned Jareth lol :D

**A/N: **Well here is the beginning of my first Labyrinth fanfic. Starring of course Jareth and Sarah. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and if anyone wants to, or knows of a good beta I'd love to know as I am looking for one. :D

**CHAPTER 1**

Sadness ate at The Labyrinth making the people that dwelled within its walls wary. They moved about with more caution then they ever had before fearing the creatures that could be born from the darkness that was surrounding their home. Even the goblin's who normally feared naught but their king tread more carefully inside The Labyrinth that they called home. Most if not all reluctant to step foot in the timeless walls, preferring, at least until the darkness lifted, to stay within the boundaries of the City that their king had designated to them.

Jareth sat on his large throne in the loud throne room. The goblins that were allowed in the actual castle as his servants… well supposed servants; they weren't much good at doing anything else apart from having an ongoing party whilst drinking their heads in. They carried on around the Goblin King content to ignore and be ignored. Jareth sat still as a stone statue one leg crossed over the other as he slouched in his chair his chin resting on his fist that was propped up by the arm of his heavy durable wooden throne. His mismatched eyes staring out blankly at the wall before him not seeing the Goblins that were perched on it, he stared seeing nothing, but absorbing everything.

Jareth moved the arm that was resting loosely in his lap, flicking his wrist with a practised ease, making a crystal appear out of thin air. He rolled it about on his hand for a moment, letting it roll swiftly about his hand, and slightly up his arm before bringing it back to rest on his fingertips. Bringing his hand up so that it was level with his eyes. He looked deeply into the crystal ball, it's clear depths after a moment misting over, before clearing again this time revealing a young girl with dark as night black hair and brown eyes, her full lips stretched in a smile as she bent and picked up the crying Toby from his crib, bouncing him gently in her eyes soothing her baby brother as he stopped crying after a moment a lay his head against her shoulder a yawn escaping him, his small little hand fisting in her white shirt an obvious demand to not be put back down.

Sarah pressed a tender kiss to his blond hair and rested her cheek there, murmuring soothing nonsense words in his ear. She turned and walked from her parents room where Toby's crib was set up, and down the stairs into the living room where a flickering TV waited for her. She turned it off before heading into the kitchen and awkwardly began grabbing pots and pans, being careful not to drop Toby. Her movements were slow and slightly laboured, telling clearly to all those who cared to listen of the newness of the situation.

Jareth stared at the image intently his mismatched eyes focused on Sarah. How things had changed since Sarah and Toby's return from his Labyrinth. The love between sister and brother had grown. Jareth frowned at the image of Sarah and Toby, he wanted nothing more than to be able to touch her and feel her soft skin, but the crystal ball could only do so much. He'd have to be content, for now, with watching her through his crystals. It wouldn't be too much longer before he had her again. She would ease the ache that had spread across his kingdom since she had left. Jareth's eyes glowed in anticipation. _'Soon my sweet precious little thing. Soon you'll be back were you belong.'_ Jareth thought a wicked smile curving his lips his eyes gleaming with an intenser light. His heart swelling at the thought of having her close again, Jareth shifted slightly as he felt a different more obvious part of his anatomy swell and harden. Twirling the crystal ball in his hand the image inside crystal disappearing, Jareth let it roll up his arm before it popped like a bubble.

He stood and kicked his way through the din of drunken goblins a smirk on his lips. He forced his mind for the moment from Sarah. There was no point torturing himself over the girl, and there would be plenty of time to sate his needs when he had Sarah back in his grasp.

* * *

Sarah smiled softly down at Toby having just put him down again. Her father and stepmother were due home any moment and she wanted to have this last moment with Toby before they came home. She didn't know what it was, but she felt uncomfortable around the two of them, like she didn't belong around them… like she wasn't part of the family when they were around. But when it was just her and Toby she felt accepted. It was weird and disconcerting, she told herself it was just because she felt guilty over wishing Toby away, but the more she told herself that was all it was the less sense it seemed to make. Wouldn't it make more sense to feel uncomfortable around Toby then her father and his wife? Or even the whole lot of them, like she used to?

Sarah looked up as she saw the headlights of a car pull up in the driveway, she sighed and looked back down at Toby running her hand over his soft curls for a moment, before pulling back and exiting the room she had just left the room and was at the top of the stair about to turn down the corridor and into her room when the front door opened and she could hear Karen's tinkering laughter and her father's deep chuckles as the door closed behind them. "Oh Sarah, how was Toby?" Karen asked as she spotted her stepdaughter.

Sarah turned and gave her a tight smile. "He was fine. Hardly fussed at all." Sarah said before turning and walking to her room, shutting the door behind her softly in an attempt to not wake Toby from his fitful slumber.

Sarah threw herself down on her small bed frowning up at the ceiling of her room. Why was it that she felt like she didn't belong? Like she wasn't a part of this new family. Karen may not have given birth to her, but she didn't treat her all that unkindly, so why was it that she always felt like she was on the outside looking in? The only place she felt truly comfortable any more was in her room… alone, or with Toby. Sarah sighed and turned over onto her side. Why were why questions always so hard to find an answer to?

Sarah gave an unamused huff that could have past for a small dry laugh. She missed the days when her family were still together, when Linda had lived with her and her father, when she had felt at home and at ease in this house. Sarah turned onto her back again. _'Another year here. You can last another year here, before your old enough to move out." _Sarah frowned. She'd have to get a job first, couldn't live without money to pay the bills. Sarah nodded to herself a determined frown on her face. She'd start looking for an after school job tomorrow. Sarah gave the room a small wry smile. Karen would love that her dreamiest stepdaughter finally taking the plunge into the real world.

Sarah looked at her mirror and her brown eyes became sad. She hadn't been able to reach her friends in a while. They'd stopped answering her call, making her begin to think that her whole experience in The Labyrinth had all been an elaborate dream conjured up by her desire to be something special. It had been two months since she had defeated The Labyrinth and the wicked Goblin King, and it was after the first month that her friends had stopped visiting. She missed them all dearly… even a glimpse of the Goblin King would be welcome at this point… anything to let her know that her time there as the heroine had not been a dream.

Sarah looked over at the slightly battered book labelled 'The Labyrinth' she hadn't touched it since her return and she never intended to again, the book caused to much trouble. When she'd first gotten back she'd wanted to throw it away to never see it again, but just as she'd been about to dump it in the bin, she'd hesitated. What if the book found its way into other unsuspecting hands and some other poor defenceless babe got wished away? So she'd reluctantly kept it, placing it to the back of her bookshelf to be forgotten.

But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to get it off her thoughts completely, whether it was wanting to read the book again, or just thinking of her time in The Labyrinth, her mind tended to drift there, despite the feeling of abandonment she felt over her friends cold rejection of her. Sarah turned over on her other side and determinedly closed her eyes willing sleep to come.

* * *

Jareth perched on a branch outside a window peering in on the dark haired beauty who drifted in a restless sleep. He should really have waited for tomorrow to see her again in person, but he hadn't been able to keep himself away from her a second longer. It had been almost a full two weeks in the Underground since her time in The Labyrinth, and almost two full months in the Aboveground. Tomorrow heralded the day both cycles would be complete and the day that he'd reclaim Sarah.

He let out a soft sigh that came out as a soft call of an owl. He could see a frown twist her sleeping face and hear a soft whimper escaping her lips, as she turned to lay on her back. Jareth looked at her intently, before summoning his magic, making the window open with nothing more than a soft creak. He waited a moment before flying into the room, landing on the carpeted floor. The body of the owl shimmered and distorted, growing in size, until Jareth's normal form graced the room.

He looked around the room with soft eyes, he took a deep breath the scent of Sarah reaching his nose after what felt irrationally like a lifetime. The room hadn't changed since he last saw it. the small castle like wooden structure attached to the wall the cubby holes in it each housing a soft toy named after the nights of the roundtable. He loved this room really he did, despite the fact that there was no room it in for him, it was the embodiment of a believer. And believers were always a source to draw power from, especially in the Aboveground, where iron and non-believers seemed to rule. Finally Jareth's eyes landed on the bed where the woman who haunted his thoughts lay sleeping, her face still marred with a fretful frown. He sat on the edge of her bed, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight. He loomed over Sarah, the light of the almost full moon being blocked by his head, casting a shadow of her face.

Jareth raised a hand and lightly stroked it over her smooth cheek, before frowning, realizing that the leather gloves he wore, stopped him from truly feeling her soft skin. Pulling back slightly he removed one glove, before returning his hand to her face, stroking the skin the of her cheek with the back of his fingers. He closed his eyes pleasure at the feeling. He frowned though when Sarah flinched away from his warm tender touch, the frown on her face deepening as she shifted slightly trying to get comfortable. The frown cleared from Jareth's face, a smile stretching across his face instead and he stroked a stray strand of hair away from her forehead. Dipping down he placed a kiss on her forehead. Sarah mumbled in her sleep and turned away from him, one of her arms rising to rest by her head as if to protect it from further tender touches which sort to disturb her sleep, as troubled as it was.

Jareth chuckled, and dipped down again this time coming to a stop close to her ear. "Rest my little one, rest precious thing. Tomorrow I shall come and take you home." Jareth whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing a shiver to run over Sarah's form. His softly spoken words registering somewhere in her mind, even as she slept on, unaware of the Goblin Kings proximity. Jareth pulled back and looked down at her with unreadable eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have come here tonight it was too hard to leave without her. Jareth sat still for long moments just watching her breath in and out evenly, debating whether or not to take her back with him now. He'd waited so long, and he wasn't really a patient kind of person. Eventually Jareth shook himself he could wait for tomorrow. What was a few more hours? Jareth got up from the bed and made to go to the window, before he paused and turned back to look at the still sleeping, blissfully unawares Sarah.

He'd leave her tonight, but before he left he'd give her a gift. With a deft flick of his wrist Jareth made a crystal appear, floating in the air, hovering before him. Touching it with his fingers, he brought it closer, close enough so that it was almost touching his lips. Breathing into the crystal softly, making soft clouds appear in the once clear depths as he filled the crystal with his magic, slowly shaping it into what he wanted. When he was done he let his hand drop, and the crystal obediently floated over to the sleeping girl, determined to carry out its creators wish. Slowly the crystal lowered itself down, until it was touching Sarah's forehead, it sat there for a moment unmoving, before it sunk into her body as easily as if it were incorporeal.

Jareth smiled as the frown cleared from Sarah's face, as whatever dream ad been troubling her before gave way to his magic, allowing his gift to take over her sleeping mind. "Goodnight my precious one. And dream merry dreams f me." Jareth murmured before his body once again took the form of an owl and he took off into the night, Sarah's bedroom window closing behind him as he flew into the Aboveground night for a few moments before with a beat of his wings laced with magic he disappeared, appearing again in the night sky's of the Underground.

* * *

Sarah looked around herself her expression that of confusion. She was in a large round room, it was empty and cold looking, the only thing to liven it up was the light streaming in from the large arching windows that seemed to stretch around the room, despite the lack of proper walls, the room was not physically cold, in fact she felt rather warm, despite the fact that she stood in only the nightie she had gone to bed with. The only thing in the room apart from her was a large wooden empty chair. Instinctively she knew it wasn't hers, that the chair… which as she looked at it could probably be better described as a throne.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end suddenly, and even though there had been no noise, or anything to hint at the presence of another person, she knew that she was no longer alone in the empty room. Before she could whirl around to confront whomever it was, she felt strong arms surround her waist, pulling her up against a hard muscular chest, a chin came to rest on her shoulder and she could feel his face brushing against hers intimately. "Soon I'll bring one of your own in here." She heard him murmur, as she felt herself shiver, her body tensing more than it already had been as she recognised the voice. She whirled around the arms around her waist disappearing as if they never were, and she didn't know if she was relieved or fearful of where he could be in the large room.

She saw him standing by one of the arch windows looking out at places she couldn't see, like he had been there all along. "What do you mean, one of my own?" Sarah demanded to know, in a strong voice, but she made no move to get closer to him, even as his ethereal beauty called to her, beckoning her. Jareth turned from his inspection of outside the window, his eyes shining with amusement as if he knew what she was feeling. Sarah turned her gaze away a blush of self-consciousness staining her cheeks. "Why dear precious one you wound me. I would spare my Queen nothing, least of all her right to her throne." Jareth murmured, stretching out an arm towards her. His palm facing up urging her to come forward and take his hand.

Sarah frowned in confusion, even as her feet carried her towards Jareth with a will that was all their own. "I am not your Queen, and you are not my King." Sarah finally said as her hand came to rest in his. His long fingers closing around her hand firmly, before tugging her towards him manoeuvring her so that she stood in front of him, his arms wrapped around her again as they looked out over The Labyrinth. Jareth dipped his head placing a kiss to her exposed collar bone, making her shiver with something other than cold, a flash of warmth shooting through her body at the warm tender kiss, Sarah frowned at it, not understanding… not even sure if she wanted to understand the strange feeling.

Jareth chuckled in her ear, the sound low and husky sending another shiver through her. "Perhaps… not yet." Jareth acquiescenced with a small smile his sharp teeth glinted in the sunlight unseen by Sarah. "Look Sarah, look at all you could own." Jareth murmured. As his eyes roved over the Goblin City and then on to the large Labyrinth. _'Did I really run through that in under thirteen hours?'_ Sarah thought as she looked at the gaping expanse of The Labyrinth. It seemed different looking at it from here, it seemed more elegant and magical. Instead of terrifying and malovent as it had whilst she had made her way through its' treacherous maze. "Is it not beautiful? It pines for you so." Jareth murmured huskily, something in his voice making Sarah believe that her old nemesis was talking about more than just The Labyrinth.

Sarah didn't answer for a moment, weighing her words, nothing was as it seemed in The Underground… especially not in The Labyrinth, and even in a dream as she was sure this was. She was far to calm for it to be real! She would not take her chances! "I do not want to own it… I want no part of it." Sarah said firmly, before looking up at him, leaning away from his so that he wasn't so close. "Nor any part of you." She said firmly.

Jareth's eyes flared with anger and Sarah flinched, maybe she should have taken Jareth's ego into her hastily run over mental equations. But as soon as it was there, the look faded as if it had never been and he smiled at her charmingly, making her heartbeat faster in her chest and a delicate flush heat her cheeks, this time embarrassment could not be blamed, as a strange but pleasurable pulse came from her womb. "You wound me sweat one. What harsh, cruel words you have for me."

Sarah broke away from him taking a step away from him, and floundering slightly as the heel of one of her feet went too far over the edge threatening to upset her balance. Jareth moved forward to pull her back from the edge, but before he could touch her, she regained herself and swiftly skirted away from him and the vicious drop. "Stop that!" She cried as she backed away from him until she stood at a more comfortable distance from him, her back almost hitting his throne.

Jareth raised a brow at her. "Stop what sweet?"

"That! Stop calling me sweet, dear, precious one! Stop it!"

Jareth moved towards her his steps fluid and graceful. "But that is exactly what you are precious thing." Jareth paused then a mere few steps away from her defiant form, Sarah opened her mouth to speak again, but he cut her off, taking her small slender hand in his larger one. His long fingers curling around hers. He turned from her slightly waving his free arm in a large arch, gesturing to the room. "Do you like what I've done with the room Sarah? I redecorated it just for you."

Sarah frowned at the back of his head, before her eyes wandered round the room, it was beautiful, but she shrugged indifferently. "I've never been in here before." She tried to pull her hand from his grasp, wanting the tingling the contact seemed to cause in her skin to stop.

Jareth turned his head to look at her again, seeing the wary, mistrusting defiance in her eyes, he shook his head at her. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Why must you make things more difficult than they have to be? All your doing is making things harder on yourself." Jareth tugged her closer, his free hand coming to rest on her waist. She could feel the warm heat of his hand through the thin cotton of her nightie. His scent surrounded her drawing her in. The heavenly mixture of pine, and autumn leaves as well as something that was completely Jareth filling her senses, she had always found his scent alluring and she found after being away from him for so long, it hit her harder. Making her close her eyes in pleasure, she leaned forward slightly, taking deep breaths. Her eyes snapped open when she heard his soft chuckle of male satisfaction, before she could throw a scathing retort at him, he whirled them round a familiar music reaching her ears. It was the song that had been playing at the masquerade ball as she danced with Jareth, and for a moment she panicked, fearing that Toby was locked away in the castle somewhere and her time was running out! But Toby was safe she'd rescued him, turning down her dreams and desires for her little brothers safe return… right, before she could ponder further Jareth's voice cut through her thoughts, his tone silky and soft; enticing.

"You're to be my Queen Sarah. Everything you desire would be yours, you'd want for nothing my precious thing."

Sarah looked up at him entranced, her pink tongue sweeping out to wet her lips, before darting back into the warm recesses of her mouth. It was such a tempting offer, hadn't she always wanted to be a Queen? To be loved and cherished and feel a part of a family. The glammer around his words cracked and shattered into a thousand pieces, her eyes once soft, turned hard and angry. His words were poison. He didn't love her! There was no way that he could give her what he was offering. Sarah wrenched herself away from him, surprised for a fleeting moment at the sense of lose she felt as his warm touch left her. "I don't want to be your Queen! I ran your Labyrinth and played through your twisted games, and won back my brother! There is nothing you have that I want anymore. You have no power over me!" Sarah cried, almost screaming as her voice rose with her beginning hysteria.

He was confusing her, and leading her astray again. He had been nothing but cruel during her trip through The Labyrinth and now, and now he was telling her that she was his Queen. She had to get out of here away from him, away from this place. Suddenly Jareth seemed to crack before her eyes. Little fine lines appearing over his body, even as his eyes looked at sadly, and with a deeper emotion she refused to identify. The whole room began to crack and Sarah looked around the large rounded chamber with wide frantic eyes, her heart beating frantically in her chest as she drew her gaze back to him, just before the room fractured and broke…

Sarah sat up with a startled scream, her eyes looking frantically about her dark room, as the last vestiges of her dream left her, and she realized with relief that she was back in her room. She massaged her forehead with the heels of her hands. "What a weird dream." Sarah muttered, before raising her head so that she could look out her window into the dark night sky. The dream playing over in her head. She flung herself back down on her bed. That was the last time she ever thought about wanting to catch a glimpse Jareth… ever! Dreaming about him telling her she would be his Queen. Sarah's frown deepened, it had only been a dream and yet she couldn't get this feeling out of her head that there was something more to it…

Sarah shivered and rolled over onto her side, curling her body up into the fetal position, feeling a sense of comfort enveloping her as it always did. She did her best to put the dream from her mind, dismissing it as a part of her overly active imagination, letting her thoughts drift along a lazy current that she knew would put her back to sleep. She closed her eyes and waited patiently for sleep to claim her.

* * *

Jareth's eyes snapped open, having been spying on the dream he had weaved for Sarah. He had broken the dreamspell when he'd sensed that Sarah couldn't take anymore. It was a fine line to walk when meddling with the minds of people, if pushed to far their mental state could snap and the last thing he wanted was to push Sarah into insanity. Jareth frowned before getting out his large comfortable bed, his night gown coming down to his knees, grabbing his elaborate blue robe that had sparkling silk threaded through the strands. He walked out onto his balcony. Sarah's reaction to her future was disheartening. His frown of displeasure deepened, his little Sarah always seemed determined to fight him and struggle against what was put before her.

He didn't want to have to overcome her will, but if he had to subjugate her he would. Jareth turned from his balcony disappearing back into his room, his mind turning to when he could go to his dark haired beauty and return her to her home.

Sarah hummed to herself as she pottered around in the kitchen moving around Karen and Robert as they all prepared their own breakfast. She moved languidly in no rush to be out the door. There was no need today for it was Saturday and things could be done in her leisure. "I heard you scream this morning?" Karen stated her eyes questioning if she was alright.

Sarah looked up at her stepmother a little shocked, but she smiled and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah, I ah had the weirdest dream is all." Not giving anymore than that Sarah grabbed her bowl and sat down in the seat closest to Toby, giving him a beaming smile, which Toby gurgled delightedly at waving his plastic baby spoon around in the air.

Karen and Robert watched as Sarah began to eat her breakfast, they were both glad that Sarah had accepted Toby at last, it was a great weight off their chests to see them bond and see a look of love in Sarah's eyes for their beautiful boy instead of damnation. The two sat down next to each other, Karen taking the seat o the opposite side of Toby and wiped at Toby's mouth with a cloth, making him make whining noises of discomfort and distress.

Sarah scowled into her cereal wishing that Karen hadn't brought up her dream, she had been succeeding quiet well at shoving it aside ignoring it. She got up having finished her bowl in record time and dumped it in the sink. "I'm going out for a bit. Did you need me to be home to babysit Toby?" Sarah asked flashing the boy another smile making him squeal in delight.

Karen nodded. "6, be home at 6. Your father and I are going to dinner."

"Great." Sarah said cheerily as she walked towards the door, feeling relief where she once would have felt anger. She kissed Toby on the cheek as she passed him by, before she turned and headed out the door.

Robert turned to his wife. "It seems like she grew up overnight doesn't it?"

Karen nodded. "These last two months have been a blessing Robert, like the sullen sulky Sarah never existed at all… although I do wish that she would come out of her fantasy world and join the real world." She said with a worried frown.

Robert clasped his wife's hand reassuringly. "She'll get their love, she'll stop dreaming when she's ready." Karen nodded hoping that her husband was right with his assumption. Dreams were nice, but you couldn't make a living off of dreams.

Sarah let the bag she was holding swing loosely from her fingers, she'd had a big day and was a little tired. It was bordering on 5:30 now and she'd left the house in the late hours of the morning. She'd spent the day scoping out jobs, what she thought she could do and what she thought were impossibilities. Once she'd gone through her list she'd picked up applications and for the first time ever she was glad that the school made their students apply for a tax file number.

To be perfectly honest she was a little nervous, she was out of her depth here and treading in unfamiliar waters. The feeling was unpleasant and made her want to retreat back into the comfort of her dreams and fantasies. The dream she'd had last night played across her mind, the strange calmness of the dream and Jareth's insistence that she was his Queen… it all had to be in her head though right? A manifestation of her early thoughts of wanting to know that the whole experience wasn't just an elaborate dream she'd had.

Sarah picked up speed as she noticed the large clock tell her that she had only 15 more minutes to get home. She smiled, she'd get to be alone with Toby and for a few hours at least she'd be able to feel like part of the family instead of an outsider who was forever looking in. Turning round a corner she walked past the park she liked to act out the plays she took an interest in.

If she had of taken a proper look at the park she may just have noticed a snowy white owl sitting on a branch at the edge of the park its beady eyes watching her progress intently, before taking off into the air soaring ahead of her. As it was Sarah hurried past the park her legs picking up speed as she felt a sudden thickness to the air, one that normally preluded a heavy downpour of rain. After a few moments she was running as thunder cracked through the air and tiny droplets of water began to fall from the sky, only getting heavier with each passing moment.

Sarah ran up her front porch and flung open the door before stepping inside, wiping her feet on the mat as she closed the door. "Oh good I'd hoped you'd be back before the rain got really heavy." Karen said from the kitchen, she was in a black cocktail dress with an apron on as she stirred something that smelled like stew, evidently preparing something for Sarah to eat.

"Oh hey Karen. You all ready?" Sarah asked looking at the clock that read five minutes to six.

"Yes. Your fathers just about ready to. Don't forget to stir this whilst it heating, and don't let anyone in whilst your father and I are gone."

"Yeah I know Karen. I've babysat Toby before. I promise I won't burn the house down." Sarah said before running up the stairs, almost colliding with her father on the stairs.

"Sarah when did you get back?"

"Not a minute ago. Have a good time." Sarah called as she continued up the stairs and into her room. Dumping her handbag and the plastic bag on her bed for the moment she turned and walked back out of her room, coming down the stairs to say the necessary goodbyes and have funs.

When she got down the stairs she saw her father helping Karen on with a warm looking jacket. A radiant smile on each of their faces. Sarah felt her gut twist, neither of them looked at her like that, only Toby gave her that hundred watt smile, she looked away to compose herself. "The emergency numbers are on the fridge Sarah." Robert told his daughter looking over at her.

Sarah looked up and gave him a small forced smile. "Yeah I know… have fun." Sarah intoned using her acting abilities to cover up the empty pain she felt in her heart.

With a small backward wave Karen and Robert left, closing the door behind them, not a few moments later she could hear the car pull away, she had to close her eyes when the headlights of the car flashed in through the small windows by the door. Sarah turned away when all she could hear was the soft sound of the rain beating against the house. She shivered it was so much like that night that it was scary. But the lights hadn't flickered out and Toby wasn't crying… and she wasn't in a petulant mood. _The Goblin King can't touch us. It was only a dream!'_ Sarah thought even as another shiver crept slowly down her spine.

Shaking herself Sarah walked quietly up the stairs, taking a quick peek into her parents room, just to assure herself that Toby was still in his cot. She smiled as she saw him sleeping soundly, he wake up soon for his bottle, she couldn't wait to see his delightful smiles and hear those cute gurgling noises he made. Silently creeping back out of the room, she made her way into her own, grabbing the plastic bag off the bed without bothering to turn on the light she made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Pulling out the applications she had collected during the day, Sarah looked them over a frown of concentration on her face as she carefully read over them. She wasn't sure if she was really ready for this, but… was anyone really ready to stop being a child? Sarah looked around for a pen a sigh escaped her when she realized that she didn't have one. Standing up from the chair she had taken at the kitchen table Sarah went in search of one. Her search lead her into her father's office, where she knew for sure that a pen would be lying around… somewhere in the cluttered mess of his office.

She had only just began her search when she heard Toby's high-pitched wail. Sarah turned from the room immediately, walking back through the house to reach the stairs that would lead up to the bedrooms. Sarah's breath caught in her chest when Toby's cries suddenly stopped and she felt dread fill her. Toby didn't just stop crying without being soothed! Sarah began to run, taking the stairs two at a time when she finally reached them. It was too much like that night, she just had to see Toby and everything would be fine. He'd be in his cot smiling up at her, completely unaware of the terror he had inspired in her!

Sarah threw open the door to the room switching on the light so that she could see better. What she saw froze her heart in her chest, even as it began to beat faster than before. There sat the Goblin King bouncing Toby on his knee getting excited little giggles for his efforts. Sarah seemed to finally find her voice after a moment of shocked fearful silence. "You!"

**A/N: **Ok well that was chapter one. Please leave a review I would dearly love to know what you think of this chapter and any comments on how I can improve would be most welcome to :D. This being my first time in writing a fanfic of The Labyrinth. So the support of my readers would be a big boost to my musies self-confidence and is a sure fire way to make sure that there is another chapter.


End file.
